Personal protection is a ubiquitous concern. In recent decades the participation of women in many solo activities formerly undertaken mostly by men has heightened this concern. Highly publicized criminal cases abound in which lone female joggers, for instance, are assaulted.
Present principles recognize that while the use of fingerprints and DNA analysis is value in determining criminal guilt, such evidence is not always available. As further understood herein, voice frequency of an attacker may be used as evidence to prosecute in a criminal case. Additionally, given that evidence preservation does nothing for a victim at the time of the crime, and given that a victim of a sudden assault cannot always be expected to take deliberated action to activate self-defense measures, present principles are provided.